At Least No One’s Dying
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Lena catches a cold from her adorable niece, she’s not thrilled, but she’s also not worried. That is until she finds out Kara blew out her powers. The two end up spending a sick day together. Established SuperCorp.


**So I had a different story I was going to publish this week, but that one is going to be a multi-chapter fic, and I want to be further along with it before I put it out. However, I did have this story that I wasn't sure when I was going to put out, and I decided this would be a good time to publish this one. I hope you enjoy this quick little one-shot! **

* * *

It had started off as a pretty normal day. Kara and Lena woke up together in their bed. They had been engaged for a little over three months and had been living together for almost three years, and yet it still made Kara smile to see her beautiful girlfriend in the bed next to her.

On this particular morning, Lena had a little bit of a harder time waking up than normal.

"Come on babe," Kara said, rubbing her back gently, "It's time to get up. We're gonna be late if we don't get up now."

"I'm tired," Lena said, groaning as she sat up, "Why the hell am I so tired?"

"I don't know," Kara said, kissing Lena gently, "But it's Thursday, so you just have to power through today and tomorrow, and then you can sleep all you want on Saturday."

Lena nodded, getting out of bed and getting ready. Kara was ready within literally two seconds, something Lena was always jealous of.

"I'll go grab you coffee from that place in Paris that makes the strong coffee you like so much," Kara said, walking over to Lena, "That should help you wake up a little."

"You are the best," Lena said, kissing her fiancé before she flew out the window.

Lena wasn't really feeling that great. Her head felt a little congested and her throat was a little sore. She was afraid she was getting a cold.

She and Kara had watched their niece Emerson on Tuesday night so Maggie and Alex could go out for their anniversary. Watching Emmy was normally fun, but the 9-month-old had a cold and was pretty cranky. Lena had managed to get the grumpy little girl to fall asleep on her chest. It had been very cute, but the little girl had sneezed on Lena at least a dozen times in her sleep.

Lena was hoping she wasn't going to get the cold the little girl had, but it seemed like she wasn't going to be that lucky. However, it was almost the end of the week, and she wasn't feeling that bad.

She for sure wasn't going to tell Kara because then her girlfriend would make her stay home. She finished getting ready just as Kara flew back into their apartment.

They enjoyed a quick breakfast before kissing goodbye and heading in separate directions for work. Kara texted Lena around 4 and told her that some big mission came up at the DEO and to not wait up for her.

Lena was feeling more run down by the end of the day, and decided to go home at 6 instead of her usual 8. She was caught up on everything she needed and was ready for her meeting the following morning.

She went home, made herself some hot tea and fried rice, and cuddled up on the couch with a blanket to watch Criminal Minds. Kara hated that show, so when she worked late, Lena would watch it.

At 10 pm, Lena went to bed. She was kinda hoping Kara would be home by then, but she wasn't.

Normally, the CEO would at least try to stay up and wait for her; however, tonight, she was just too tired. Also, she wanted to try to get ahead of her cold.

Alex and Maggie said that Emmy had been miserable the day after they had watched her, even spiking a fever. Maggie had sent both of them a pathetic picture of little Emerson curled up on her chest, face flushed, mouth open due to all the congestion preventing her from breathing through her nose. The caption said "finally sleeping after being up all night because she felt so bad."

Lena was not looking forward to feeling like that and was hoping a little extra sleep might help. She popped two Nyquil before curling up in bed and falling asleep.

Around 4:30 am, Lena woke up a little when she heard a noise. She opened her eyes a little, seeing her fiancé quietly coming into their bedroom. Lena didn't have enough energy to say anything, barely even awake. She watched Kara go into the bathroom and get ready for bed. Lena only half registered that it was taking Kara a lot longer than a few seconds to get ready for bed. Her mind was too exhausted to fully comprehend that this was abnormal behavior. By the time Kara climbed into bed ten minutes later, Lena was already almost asleep again.

Lena woke up for real less than two hours after Kara got home, careful not to disrupt the sleeping woman. Lena coughed as she got ready, her head feeling heavy with congestion. Kara was still asleep as Lena went into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Lena was a little surprised that that Kara didn't wake up with all her coughing. Kara's super hearing usually meant that every little noise woke her up. They had special lead lining on their walls to keep the outside noise out, but Lena was used to waking Kara up every time she made a sound. Lena figured Kara was just tired from how late she worked the night before.

She grabbed her phone as she went to leave, seeing that she had a message from Alex asking her to call when she got the chance. Lena left the apartment before calling her future sister-in-law.

"Hey Lena," Alex said, her voice sounding a little scratchy, "Thanks for calling. Did Kara tell you what happened last night?"

"I was asleep when Kara got home," Lena said, coughing a little, "And she's still asleep now."

"Damn it," Alex said, sniffling a little, "Do you have this god forsaken cold?"

"Yeah," Lena said, coughing as she headed to the elevator, "Why?"

"Kara blew her powers out last night," Alex said, "And I was calling because I was planning on coming over to keep her company, but I woke up with Emerson's cold and I didn't want to give it to Kara, but it sounds like our little girl spread her nasty germs around pretty good."

"And I'm sure Kara already has it," Lena said, "I started feeling bad yesterday, and we slept in the same bed last night."

"And her immune system is basically non-existent right now," Alex said, coughing again, "Yeah, she's sick for sure."

"I have a meeting this morning," Lena said, already mentally trying to rearrange her day, "But I can be home by 11. Maye she'll sleep until then."

"She probably will," Alex said, "We had a really big takedown last night with an alien that pushed all Kara's powers to the absolute limit. And then I made her go to the DEO and stay awake for a few hours to run tests. She's gotta be exhausted."

"Alright," Lena said, sniffling as she got into her car and her driver shut the door, "I'll call you when I get home and let you know how she is. Take care of yourself. And Emmy and Maggie who I assume has this too."

"She got it yesterday," Alex said, "And you too. I'll talk to you later."

Lena hung up the phone, taking a long sip of her coffee in an effort to ease her sore throat. It did little to help, but she knew she needed to muscle through the morning.

Once she was at work, she went to her office, prepping for her meeting that was in twenty minutes. She ended up having to bring a box of tissues with her to the meeting because her nose would not stop running.

She made it through the meeting, going back to her office and finishing up some paperwork before heading back home. She had told Jess that she was taking the rest of the day off, as well as the weekend. She wasn't supposed to work this weekend anyways, but no matter what, she was not coming in.

When Kara blew her powers, she was pitiful, and Lena had no intention of leaving her side. Lena made it home a little after 11:20 and thankfully, Kara was still sleeping.

Lena could tell just by looking at her fiancé that she was sick. Her mouth was parted, and soft snores filled the room due to her stuffy nose. There was a sheen of sweat on her forehead and her cheeks were flushed.

Lena changed into her pajamas, the cold hitting her harder now that she was at home and not trying to push through work. She went into their kitchen, deciding to start a crock pot chick noodle soup. She threw some vegetables, broth, and chicken into the crock pot before starting a pot of noodles on the stove.

Once the pasta was cooked, she left it on the counter to cool before going into their bedroom.

"Hey," Kara said, eyes opening as Lena walked into the room, "Oh, I feel terrible."

"Alex told me you blew your powers last night," Lena said, sitting down on the bed next to Kara, "And I have Emerson's cold."

"Which means I have Emerson's cold," Kara said, coughing, "I hate being sick."

"I know," Lena said as Kara leaned on her shoulder, "Luckily, it doesn't happen too often for you."

Kara nodded, coughing a little.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" Lena asked, leaning back into her pillows, pulling Kara onto her chest, "Or we can watch a movie or something?"

"Can we watch something?" Kara asked, sniffling.

"Of course," Lena said, grabbing the remote.

Her muscles were starting to hurt, and she was fairly sure she had the starts of a fever.

What should we watch?" Lena asked, turning on the TV, "Wait, let me guess. Either Glee, The Wizard of Oz, or Lilo and Stitch."

"I was going to suggest Titanic," Kara said, "I know you feel just as crappy as I do and that you love that movie."

"I just watched it last week," Lena said, grabbing a tissue for her runny nose, "We can watch whatever you want."

"Then can we watch Modern Family or something," Kara said, rubbing her bloodshot eyes, "I like to sing too much and if I do that, I'm gonna feel worse than I already do if that's even possible. I don't know how little Emmy dealt with this. No wonder she didn't sleep at all two nights ago."

"It's just a cold," Lena said, although this was one of the worst colds she had ever experienced, "It's miserable, but at least it's not the flu, or a stomach virus."

"Or the chicken pox," Kara said, shivering a little as she thought about the time she had gotten chicken pox a little over a year ago.

"Let's watch Modern Family then," Lena said, turning on their TV, "Do you want to take some Nyquil or something before we start. I think sleeping this off is probably the best. Plus, if we get like 6 hours, I made chicken noodle soup that will be ready about then."

"Could we maybe take a bath before any of this?" Kara asked, stretching a little, "I didn't take a shower or anything last night and I fee gross from all the fighting."

"Of course," Lena said, getting up as Kara did the same, "A bath sounds good right now. Maybe it'll help this fever I am getting stay down a little longer."

"You have a fever?" Kara asked as they walked into the bathroom.

She put her hand on Lena's forehead, frowning a little bit when she felt the warmth coming from her girlfriend. Kara normally couldn't feel if Lena had a fever, but with her body temperature being human, she could actually feel the fever.

"I'm fine," Lena said, brushing Kara off as she grabbed a bag of Epsom salts from their large collection.

Baths were one of their favorite ways to relax after a long day or week. Kara's muscles got sore even though she was Supergirl, and the stress Lena carried in her body at L-Corp was a lot. Lena poured about a quarter of a bag into their jacuzzi tub as Kara started the warm water.

They climbed into the tub together, Kara sitting in the behind Lena. They relaxed for a while, turning on the jets to massage their sore bodies.

After the finished in the bath, they both dressed in pajamas that belonged to the other one because they loved each others clothes when they weren't feeling well.

"Now let's take some meds and crash for a while," Lena said as Kara climbed into bed.

Lena handed Kara two Nyquil pills and took two herself, wincing a little as they went down her sore throat. Lena then grabbed her phone, calling Alex, knowing that Kara always felt a little better after talking to her sister.

"Hello," Alex said, picking up on the third ring, voice rough.

"Were you sleeping?" Lena asked, kicking herself for calling her future sister-in-law when she knew she was sick.

"No," Alex said, "Emmy and I just cuddling while Maggie sleeps. We're taking turns hanging out with her so the other one can sleep. What's up?"

"Hey Alex," Kara said, coughing a little.

"Hey Kar," Alex said, wincing at her sick sister's voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick," Kara said, rubbing her eyes, "This cold sucks."

"You could go to the DEO and lay under the sun lamps for a while," Alex said, bouncing Emmy a little as the baby fussed, "It might help."

"Or I could just curl up in bed with my fiancé and do what normal sick people do," Kara said, sniffling a little, "I don't wanna go to the DEO and be poked and stared at while I feel this miserable. I'll go sit in the sun later on our balcony."

"Alright," Alex said, having no energy to fight with her sister when she felt terrible herself, "How are you feeling Lena?"

"Not too bad," the dark-haired woman said.

"She has a fever," Kara chimed in, "And she sounds terrible."

"That's what I figured," Alex said, knowing the young CEO was good at downplaying her symptoms just like she was, "The good thing is, its just a cold. I tested Emerson for the flu when she spiked her fever and it came back negative."

"How is Emmy doing?" Kara asked.

"She's still not feeling well," Alex said, finally getting her little girl to settle on her chest, "Her fever has come down since she first spiked on, but she's still not sleeping well, and she's super congested. Also, she's cutting two teeth which is not helping anything."

"Poor little Ems," Kara said sleepily, already feeling the effects of the medicine she took.

"Let us know if you guys need anything," Lena said, stroking Kara's hair as the not-so-super woman laid down next to her, "We're gonna go because Kara can't hang."

"Same goes for you," Alex said, yawning herself, "Sorry we got you guys sick."

"We'll be fine," Lena said, "Love you."

"Love you guys too," Alex said as they hung up.

Kara was asleep by the time Lena put her phone on the night stand. Lena smiled, glad Kara was getting sleep. She was pretty sure she wasn't far behind as she laid down next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her.

Lena could tell by the warmth rolling of her girlfriend that she also had a fever.

Lena knew the next few days were going to be long with both of them down with this nasty cold, but at least they were together and no one was dying, which was a win in Lena's book.

* * *

**So there it was! I hope you liked it! There should be another new story coming next week! As always, comments, suggestions, and prompts always welcomed! **


End file.
